The present invention relates to an aircraft nacelle comprising cowls, cowl locking mechanisms, and a device for providing a visual warning of a locking fault of said mechanisms.
Document EP 0 596 070 already discloses such a device for providing a visual warning of a locking mechanism fault. This device is installed on the lower edge of a first cowl and comprises a sliding arm that is visible below the nacelle when the two cowls are in a position spaced from one another. When the cowls are closed, a pin connected to the second cowl engages with a seat formed in the arm so as to hold said arm in a retracted position. When the cowls are spaced apart and the lower edges thereof are spaced by a predetermined distance, the pin connected to the second cowl is no longer engaged in the seat in the arm, and said arm is thus freed and is arranged in the protruding position thereof in order to signal to the personnel on the ground that the two cowls are not closed. Although effective, such a device however is unable to indicate the presence of a locking fault of one of the locking mechanisms used to hold the cowls closed, since, because the cowls have a tendency, due to their weight, to position themselves in the closed position, the arm can be held in a retracted position even if a locking mechanism is in the unlocked state and is not holding the cowls in the closed position.